


A Broken Bone and Mending Hearts

by BlondeWiccan



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlondeWiccan/pseuds/BlondeWiccan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is set a couple of weeks after Tara's and Willow's reunion. Complete AU. Nothing big, just a cute little story and Willow's overprotective-ness for Tara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Broken Bone and Mending Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> The ending of "Seeing Red" never happened in this fic. It's not canon. I just want to make that clear so people don't get confused. "Entropy" happened, their make up kiss, and the beginning of "Seeing Red" happened, where Buffy and Dawn see Willow and Tara back together. However, the shooting that Warren did, did not happen. That being said, I just felt like writing some Willow/Tara fluff and cuteness!

It had only been four days since the accident, and Willow wasn't about to calm down anytime soon.

"Will…it's just a broken ankle. She'll be fine."

"You don't know that, Buffy! Something else could happen! What if it doesn't heal right? What if she gets an infection?"

The Slayer sighed heavily, throwing up her hands. "She'll be fine in a couple of months. It's not like it's the first broken bone we've ever seen."

"But...but Buffy...it's Tara!" Willow said with exasperation, as if that was the clearest answer to it all.

The Witch and her best friend were currently in the kitchen, still not over the events from before.

What might have happened to have Willow's feathers so ruffled? A run-of-the-mill demon just so happened to cross Tara, Willow, and Buffy while they were on their way home four nights ago, and the demon had set its sights on the blonde Wiccan. It had picked her up and threw her across a good distance, successfully managing to land on her feet and breaking her ankle. All of this had happened in only a few seconds, and soon after Buffy was on the demon, killing it within the minute. Willow was about ready to have a heart attack, while Tara simply laughed despite the pain, masking the striking amount of pain in her foot.

Buffy had easily picked up the young woman, taking her to the Sunnydale hospital they all knew too well, where it was discovered Tara's ankle had made a clean break. No surgery would be needed—just a brace to keep it from moving and plenty of rest.

The Wiccan was currently settled in the Summers' home on the couch in the living room, where Dawn was nearby and keeping her company. Tara's foot was propped with several pillows, most likely overdone as a small fort was made around it by Willow so that the foot really couldn't even be touched.

Tara sighed as she poked at the boot and bandaged covered foot again. "They couldn't have made a more stylish boot, huh?" Dawn grinned, shaking her head. "Looks plenty cool to me! I might wanna keep it around after you're done with it so I can kick Buffy if she's being a butt."

"I heard that!" The Slayer's voice rang out from the kitchen, and Tara smiled in response.

"Why don't you and Willow go out tonight?" Tara asked with a tilt of her head, and Dawn laughed a little. "I'm surprised Willow isn't in the same room with you, in all honesty. I've tried dragging her out of the house, but no such luck."

"Yep!" The redhead beamed as she entered the living room. "You're stuck with me." Setting a new cup of water within Tara's reach, Willow kissed the blonde's forehead with a gentle smile. "Besides, I don't really wanna watch some cheesy romance film."

"Hey!" The brunette grumbled as she finished up her ice cream. "Besides, I'm going over to a friend's tonight and Buffy's patrolling, so the TV's all yours." There was a secret smile that the younger Summers' sister flashed at the couple before getting up, implying that they would be alone for the night.

Stifling a small sigh, Tara shook her head before Willow sat on the floor, leaning her back against the couch. Resting her head on Tara's lap, the blonde instinctively started running her fingers through those beautiful red tresses she could never tire of.

"You should sleep, missy." Tara said softly. "You haven't for a few days now."

Willow simply shrugged, not responding verbally for a few minutes. The first few days were the worst not only for Tara, but for Willow as well. The pain medication took much too long to kick in, and when it finally worked, it had knocked the blonde out in a restless sleep, then stuck in a half-awake state the rest of the time.

Every twitch, cry, and moan that came from Tara caused just as much pain and then some to her lover. More than anything, Willow simply wanted to take that pain away, mend that break, or at least deaden the pain a bit, but she had made a promise to Tara, and she'd be damned if she broke it again.

Only a couple of weeks had passed since the two had reunited. The temporary break-up had been excruciating for both, and this broken bone was nothing compared the pain Tara had gone through.

To Tara, this broken bone was definitely a nuisance to her friends, and apologized as often as possible. She still wondered what she did to deserve the people in her life, and promised that as soon as she was better, she'd find some way to repay them. Without batting an eye, Dawn would help her sit up, Buffy would help her walk around the house, and Willow would get any food or drink.

Willow still believed that Tara's broken ankle was all her doing, sure the Fates were punishing her. Didn't they like to do that? But, she wasn't complaining…not too much. She had Tara back in her life—that was the most important thing. Now, the redhead took it upon herself to help her girl out in any way. Waiting on her hand and foot was something she gladly did, skipping across rooms as she got whatever Tara needed.

Unfortunately, the high of having Tara back and the adrenaline of her broken ankle were starting to wear down finally on the redhead, and as the blonde stroked her hair, she found her lids drooping within moments.

"Not sleepy…" She mumbled. "Just…wanna be with you…"

Tara giggled a little, continuing her touches of love. "Sure you're not, sweetie."

Buffy walked into the room, looking directly ahead, clearly attempting to stay distracted from the two love birds. Rummaging in the weapons chest, she nodded with approval after picking out two simple stakes, twirling them in her hands.

"You want Spike over?" The Slayer asked over her shoulder.

"Mm-mm." Tara shook her head with a somewhat sleepy smile. "We'll be okay on our own. Thank you though."

"No prob. I'll take Dawn to her friend's in a few minutes then it's off to 'work' I go. No getting up." The Slayer's eyes narrowed in seriousness, and the Wiccan nodded. "It'll make Willow upset, so of course I won't."

Buffy simply smiled, loving the response that came from her. Their love was something Buffy had always adored, admired, and respected.

By this point, Willow's mouth was slightly ajar, a crooked smile on her face, already off in dreamland. "Magic fingers." Tara giggled, wiggling her fingers a little before returning them in Willow's hair.

"Stay safe out there, and hopefully it won't be too strenuous tonight."

The Slayer shrugged, rolling her shoulders. "Makes it quicker if there's more out there. Let's hope it goes by fast!"

Ten minutes later, Dawn was waving the Witches goodbye, Willow only half awake, lazily waving back before returning her full attention to her love.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Fighting just to stay awake, the redhead's words slurred a little, and with a small struggle, the blonde reached down to Willow, catching her lips with her own. "I think we both need sleep. Are you comfortable down there? I can move if you'd like me to."

"Nope." Willow said with a small giggle. "Comfy as can be down here. I'm within reach of you, so I'm all good." She giggled again after the kiss.

Responding with only a nod, Tara leaned back on the couch, groaning softly as her foot twitched involuntarily.

"Baby?" Alert and afraid in a moment, Willow was on her knees, searching the other woman's face in concern.

"I'm okay…" Tara said with a small huff, moving a bit more until she was comfortable. "Now stop worrying." Resting a hand on Willow's shoulder, she gently moved her back against the couch. Settling down within moments, Willow made sure her head was resting on Tara's lap, while the blonde stroked her cheek.

"Love you…" Tara murmured softly, and the other responded by kissing Tara's palm, nuzzling her nose against it.

After the sun had risen and the Slayer returned, she found her friends sleeping in the same position as when they'd fallen asleep, content and relaxed smiles from both.


End file.
